


All I Want Is You

by sterek_halinsking



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternative Universe- high school, Angry Scott, Angst, F/M, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Jock Derek, M/M, Nerd Stiles, Secret Relationship, with scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-27
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-27 05:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2680043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterek_halinsking/pseuds/sterek_halinsking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and Derek had been dating in secret for over a year now. They haven't told anyone, Stiles would have told Scott but Scott doesn't like Derek all that much. When Derek left for a basketball camp for a week Stiles was left by himself as the 9th wheel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this little fic. This is the forts Fanfiction I have posted. Ever. So feedback would be nice and possibly a kudos... Thank you :) Xx

Stiles sat at the lunch table with the gang. Scott and Kira were joking about something happened that happened on their last date, Allison and Isaac were seducing each other or having a turn on competition with words, Erica and Boyd were simply together enjoying each other's company, Lydia and Jackson were bickering like usual. And then there was Stiles, being the 9th wheel. Usually he wouldn't be in this situation as he would have his boyfriend Derek around but he had a basketball camp. The thing was Stiles couldn't tell anyone else off Derek and his relationship as Derek wanted to keep it secret for a while.  
'Dude, are you okay?' Scott asks as Stiles forks his food around his plate.  
'Absolutely fine, Scotty.' Stiles smiles lopsidedly and shoves some food in his mouth. Scott narrows his eyes at him and hesitantly turns back to Kira.  
Suddenly, there is a ruckus happening at the entrance to the cafeteria. Stiles doesn't turn around as it is probably some lousy jock making an attempt to get a girl. Stiles keeps picking at his food when Stiles feels a small press on his back. He smells the familiar scent of cologne and he immediately knows it's Derek. He swivels in his chair and sure enough, a Derek is standing there. Stiles stands up immediately.  
'Derek! I thought you were gone for the rest of the week!'  
'I got to go home early, so I decided to visit a special someone and embarrass the hell outta them.' Derek murmurs, crossing his arms over his chest. Stiles is fairly certain the whole cafeteria is now looking at them.  
'Who would that be?' The distance between them was getting smaller.  
'You.' Derek whispers, he fists his hands into Stiles shirt and pulls him forward into a soft sweet kiss. Stiles kisses back softly, ignoring the gasps from everyone.  
'Woah! Woah! Woah! What?!' Scott's voice breaks their embrace and Stiles turns to his friends in Derek's arms. He can feel himself blush everywhere humanly possible. Everyone started talking at once.  
'Guys! Look okay,Derek and have been dating for a year. It all started when I tripped face first into a pile of mud in front of him. He helped my up and took me to get cleaned up. A couple months later we started going out and damn, I feel sorry for people who don't get a taste of this fine piece.' Stiles smirked as he finished his statement. Derek nudged him and curled his head into Stiles' shoulder embarrassed.  
'Why didn't you tell me?!' Scott demanded, looking like a angry dog.  
'Because… It never came up in a conversation…'  
'Yeah it did. Multiple times. First of all, last week. Lydia was doing a 'who was dating who' thing and you just shrugged and tuned out. Again last week, Kira wanted to get you a date you rejected saying you had a video game night. And finally, yesterday. We asked you specifically if you were dating someone and you straight up lied. Obviously, it has come up in a conversation. You just didn't want to admit you had a boyfriend. What did you think was going to happen if you told us? We would leave you? We would ignore him? We wouldn't accept him? Or what we wouldn't accept you having a boyfriend? Get over yourself, Stiles. You should have just told us.' Scott was standing up and pointing in his face. Stiles felt tears in his eyes. Scott had never gotten this angry before, he had never yelled at Stiles. Ever. Stiles let go of Derek's embrace.  
'And that's exactly what I was afraid of.' He whispered before running off. Stiles ran. He didn't care that it was the middle of school, he just ran to wherever his legs took him. 

When he stopped running he was at his Mom's grave. Stiles finally let his tears out and he sat down in front of her grave.  
'Hey Mom, I need to talk.' He crossed his legs and placed a hand on her gravestone.  
'So as you know my boyfriend is Derek. You met him last month. I guess you could say we told the others and Scott didn't take it well. He yelled at me, Mom. In front of the whole school. And I didn't know what to do, so I ran to you. I mean I love Scott but he didn't need to do that. Derek means the world to me and I never want to lose him. It's the first time I have felt truly happy and I love him. I love him, Mum. I love him so much. I just don't want to lose Scott either.' Stiles started crying and he rested his head on the gravestone.  
'I love you too. I think you should know that. I love you more than anything. I set things straight with Scott I told him that you were going to tell him, but I told you not too. He's coming over tonight to apologize.' Stiles lifted his head slowly and he saw Derek standing there holding out his hand. Stiles took it and Derek helped him up. He wrapped his arms around Derek and rested his head on his chest. Derek rubbed his back and kissed him on the head. Stiles has never been so in love. 

 

~ Epilogue ~

Stiles sat at his usual spot at lunch but this time Derek sat next to him. They were holding hands under the table and Scott was joking with Stiles about something that happened in Chemistry. Derek was staring at Stiles. Everything was beautiful about him.  
'What… Why are you staring at me?' Stiles looked up at Derek.  
'Because you are perfect and utterly beautiful.' Derek whispered. Stiles smiled at him and kissed him lovingly. That was when Erica threw food at their faces.  
'Get a room!' She yelled. 

Stiles life has never been more perfect.


End file.
